Crimson Colored Lust
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: After her transformation, Edward takes Rosalie on her first hunt as a Cullen. EdwardRosalie, pre-Twilight, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight._

_**Summary: After her transformation, Edward takes Rosalie on her first hunt as a Cullen. EdwardRosalie, pre-Twilight, oneshot**_

_Here's something new! I have always loved Edward and Rosalie together, but have never gotten a chance to write about them. So here it is. I hope that everyone enjoys this! I absolutely adore Rosalie, and have only written for her twice, which is a real crime. So I decided to write one of my favorite pairs. I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

**Crimson Colored Lust**

* * *

The end of the three days doesn't come fast enough.

Edward sits by himself, quietly reading a book in the living room of their lavish temporary house, when he hears the breaking of something. A crash against the wall, shattering of wood, and a snarl that tears at his chest as if it were a clawed hand.

She is awake.

After all the screaming, all the cursing, Rosalie Hale is now awake as an immortal, fierce and fiery in her defiance against what had happened.

_Why? Whywhywhywhywhy! _Her thoughts are as loud as a foghorn, penetrating the otherwise calm, soothing thoughts of his mother and father.

He hears Esme's soothing voice, as well as Carlisle's calm tone, and decides that it is time for him to make his appearance.

His feet are light and ghostlike on the steps as he makes his way up the stairs to the room where they had settled Rosalie in for her three day burning.

Edward opens the door, and finds himself almost getting knocked over with the nightstand. He dodges, and the thing goes flying out the door, crashing into the adjoining wall and splintering into pieces. In all her newborn glory, Rosalie is truly that - glorious.

Her blonde hair is matted and tangled, but it makes her look wild and feral and _attractive_ nonetheless. Her skin is pale, like bone, stretched taut over liquid steel muscles. She is statuesque and beautiful, almost like something from a painting. Except those wheeling, scarlet eyes belie the semblance of a da Vinci work.

She is too angry to think straight, but Edward does hear these words - _Alive, why, confused, burns, Cullens, __**Edward**__._

She snarls his name in her thoughts. It shocks him, but then again, he had known what a jealous beauty she could be, and is no longer surprised.

"Rosalie, please calm down." Esme calmly states, reaching out her gentle hands toward her newest child. "Do you understand everything Carlisle has told you? Do you know what you are?"

The blonde stills, going so frighteningly quiet in both the mind and the voice that Edward feels a chill go down his spine. She looks at Esme, who tries to hide her flinch at the intensity of those ruby red eyes.

"Yes." Rosalie states, coolly, calmly, almost businesslike.

_I'm a vampire. One of those mythical things. I should be dead now. __**They **__should have let me die. Why am I not granted the final peace I so desired? _

Edward could tell she wanted to say those things, but she stops after seeing the pained look on Carlisle's face. Apparently even the ice queen can have empathy for someone other than herself. His father figure looks like he feels so badly about this that he can't stand to see the gnarled look on her eternally beautiful face.

_Yet, I must drink from animals. Not humans. _

"I'm sorry that you are in such turmoil, Rosalie." Carlisle says, reaching out for her.

In a purely newborn instinct, she draws back, hissing at him. The blonde doctor raises his hands in a gesture indicating surrender. He understands that this has nothing to do with him, but with the hostile nature of being a new vampire.

"Do not worry yourself over me." Rosalie says quietly, but it is as if she's shouted it.

The vivid imagery that goes over and over in her head now causes Edward to wince at the intensity of it. The men, the laughing, the _pain _as she is torn apart from the inside out, all invade his consciousness, as if he is living that moment for himself. As if he was the scared, spoiled young woman who had been betrayed by the very person she thought she had loved.

_Damn him. _Rosalie's thought is curt and final, a wish that she wants so desperately to put into action.

Esme looks over at him, her face calm and serene despite the previous raging of the newborn. "Edward." She says lovingly - so lovingly that it is almost a physical caress. The words she voices are always sincere and filled with love.

Carlisle looks at Edward, and the bronze haired immortal returns the gaze with a skeptical twitch of his eyebrows. The kind doctor moves his eyes back to the newest member of their clan and tries to smile encouragingly, "Are you thirsty, Rosalie?"

At the very mention of that word - _thirsty _- Rosalie hisses slightly, and Edward feels a simultaneous burn in his throat.

"I think that answers my question." Carlisle says, kindly tucking a flyaway strand of golden hair behind Rosalie's ear before he looks toward his son, "Edward, would you take her hunting?"

The snarl that rips from Rosalie's throat isn't loud, but anything audible is loud to immortal ears.

"Carlisle…" His voice is pleading for the ancient vampire to not make him do this, but the blonde haired vampire just shakes his head slightly.

"Please."

Edward looks at him for a moment before his eyes trail to Rosalie. She looks at him with contempt, with a feeling of superiority. Even her transformation has not dulled that within her. But there is something else - a vulnerability that even he had not seen before.

"Come on." He tells her, and she tenses, as if he has surprised her.

Her blood red eyes narrow and she looks at him skeptically, "Fine."

Edward turns to Esme and Carlisle and says, "We'll be back in a little while."

Carlisle only smiles at his son, _Thank you for doing this._

Esme's thoughts are nothing but pure, motherly joy that Edward finds seeping through his veins. She thinks that he and Rosalie might mate together, become an eternally bonded pair, but he knows better than this. Whatever it is between them right now, it certainly doesn't feel as if they are _destined _like Esme was for Carlisle and vice versa.

Edward sighs as he motions for Rosalie to follow him down the stairs. He doesn't know why he insists on taking the long way around things - they could just jump out of the window and land unharmed.

But somehow he wants to take the long way, so as soon as they are outside, he turns to Rosalie and says, "Follow me, and be wary of humans. You may not be able to control yourself."

She nods, but then he takes off, leaving her behind. He senses her vampiric instincts come into play, and she quickly follows after.

The blonde is soon at his side, clearly trying to one up him in the running spectrum. But what she doesn't know is that Edward has always been the quickest of their coven, and can easily keep up with the newborn.

Edward stops abruptly, and she digs her heels into the dirt to quell her momentum, it was so sudden. She looks at him like a child, head cocked to the side, "What?"

"Smell that?" He asks her. "Concentrate."

She focuses her eyes in the direction where Edward is looking and closes her eyes, inhaling a scent that is very distinct of animal blood - earthy and pure, but slightly off, of course, since they can only truly sate themselves on human blood.

Something in Rosalie's brain shuts off, and she is just as animalistic now as the very prey she seeks.

She's off, and Edward hardly has time to catch up to her.

He follows her, his senses on full alert. There are no humans out, so there should be no cause for concern, but there is always a possibility that something could go wrong here. It wasn't ten seconds later when the blonde immortal of a woman pounced on a large black bear.

It was instinctual, the way her teeth sank into the flesh of the bear's neck. She was definitely strong enough to keep the bear from moving at all, and she fed hungrily, as if it were her first meal and she had been starving for days.

She fed until the bear ran dry, and frustrated, she rose, covered in blood and looking like a war goddess straight out of a novel.

He looks up from his own kill, his eyes taking in her appearance. Blood smears the front of her dress, marring the material. Her face is covered in the liquid - smudged on the tip of her nose and around her mouth, down the smooth column of her neck.

She approaches him, and he just stares at her, somehow enraptured by the creature she has become.

Slowly, lingeringly, she crouches down next to him, her red eyes piercing straight through him. There is a tension in the air, something that feels like a lightning bolt has struck the ground between them.

He isn't aware of the look in her eyes until it's too late. She leans into him and her tongue traces a line from his chiseled jawbone to the corner of his mouth. The sensation causes a foreign tremble to race down his spine, like liquid electricity.

Edward watches as she pulls back, swallowing what was clearly leftover blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth, and he feels something strange, primal, in his chest as he watches her stare him down.

He does nothing, the epitome of self-control despite everything that has happened to him over the course of his afterlife.

The way she is looking at him, the way those new, flaming eyes of her bore into him, is something new and exciting - no matter how much he wanted to be unaffected by it, he couldn't help himself.

There are several images playing through Rosalie's mind, the most prominent of which involves her kissing him.

But, she doesn't.

Her control for _that _aspect of the raging emotions of a newborn was admirable.

Instead of kissing him, she just gives him a slight coquettish smile, before bounding back toward the Cullen household.

He runs a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

Having Rosalie Hale as a member of this coven might not be too bad after all.

* * *

_**End.**_

_There it is! My first E/R fanfic. I hope that everyone liked this. I had fun writing this, so I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this! So…not sure what else to say, except this is my take on the hours after Rose's transformation, so…yeah. _

_Okay! Well, I would love to hear your opinions on this fic of mine!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
